The Integrative Biology Core will provide training and service to the members of the Texas Gulf Coast Digestive Disease Research Core Center (DDC) and their research staff in: 1) animal surgery of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract; 2) physiological measurements of GI properties utilizing both in vivo and in vitro systems; and 3) the development of animal models of digestive diseases. The Director, Leonard M. Lichtenberger, Ph.D. and the Co-Director, Norman W. Wiesbrodt, Ph.D. are members of the Department of Integrative Biology & Pharmacology of the University of Texas-Houston Medical School with expertise in the field of GI physiology and pharmacology, specializing in the fields of GI secretion, barrier function and motility, respectively. Both the Director and Co-Director use in vivo and in vitro systems to study gut function and have developed a number of animal models in their laboratories to study pathophysiological mechanisms and have developed a number of animal models in their laboratories to study pathophysiological mechanisms of digestive diseases. Chris S. Smith, D.V.M., a veterinary surgeon, will serve as Associate Director of the Integrative Biology Core and will provide assistance and training to members of the Center whose research requires animal surgery. She also will supervise courses, available to members of the Center and their research staff, in the humane handling and care of laboratory animals, as well as teach courses in both large and small animal surgery. The Integrative Biology Core aims to assist the members of the Center in the development of the required techniques utilizing laboratory animals and tissues to accomplish their research goals. In addition the Directors, the services of an experienced Animal Physiological & Surgical Technical will provide hands on training to members of the Center and their research teams for particular techniques and/or procedures in accordance with a prioritization schedule to assure the development of junior investigators. The staff of the Integrative Biology Core will also serve to facilitate interactions and collaborations among members of the Center.